Manipulation
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Yunoki had claws, claws that gripped and didn't let go, and thought his manipulation complete and utter. Kanazawa had other plans. KanazawaXAzuma HARD yaoi content.


I have no clue why I wanted this… I think it was the lack of non-Kaho related pairs for Yunoki. It's either Kaho, Kazu, or some random OC.

Plus, there's not enough Kanazawa ficcage anyway.

So there.

Title: Manipulation

Pairing: YunokiXKanazawa (yes, feel free to stab me next time you see me Acerbus…)

Rating: MA. I intend on there being racy things in this particular fic. Yes indeedy.

Warnings: oh god where do I start… Dark Yunoki, lets start there. The appearance of Dark Yunoki, yaoi, boy sex, reverse molestation (yes, once again I have forgotten the technical term for something… no wait! Statutory rape!!!! I 'membered!!!!) smoking, drinking, bondage, BDSM in general, and other things I'll add if I see fit.

Disclaimer: Oh GOD the things I would do if I owned it!!!!!!!!! Lets just say whipped cream and wrestling would be involved… Mmm, whipped wrestling… yum.

Rant: no really, I have no CLUE why I wanted to write this, it just kind of hit me out of nowhere as I was confirming the fact that _yes_, I _am _the only person that writes KanaKazu.

It made me feel lonely… Please write more KanazawaXKazuki everyone!!!!

Written during a horrible, horrible migraine, ignore any minor errors that occur.

--

Kanazawa gasped harshly, gritting his teeth at the rough treatment against his chest. Yunoki simply chuckled, scratching again down from the man's shoulders to his waist, biting against his collarbone in a highly posesive way.

Kanazawa didn't even bother trying to convince the boy to keep it in his pants at school anymore, for some reason the flutist just had to fuck after third period. Kanazawa didn't get it.

No big deal though, while yeah, he felt used, and yeah, he could lose his job over this, he had to admit Yunoki had him trained. The thin, feminine boy always managed to manipulate him right into this.

But dear god it was hot.

Azuma gripped fistfulls of Kanazawa's hair and rutted against his teacher's crotch, groaning at the feel of khaki and quickly lowering a hand to fix that grave error.

Kanazawa didn't help. He was a little tied up at the moment.

Um, literally.

Azuma always managed to find new and creative ways to restrain him during their little office endeavors. Or at least since they'd nearly broken his desk last month.

Chairs were so much easier to replace than desks.

"time?" Yunoki breathed urgently into his ear and Kanazawa looked at the clock strategically placed on the edge of his desk.

"12:40." Kanazawa answered and Yunoki muttered a soft curse. He nearly ripped Kanazawa' pants, getting them open, and gripped his length, aligning it with his entrance.

"not much time…" Azuma hissed and quickly thrust down onto him.

Kanazawa clenched his eyes shut and panted heavily into Azuma's shoulder, the boy shivering a little at the feeling, all heat and trembling want on him.

Kanazawa could have died and gone to heaven.

Or hell. Actually, more likely hell.

Azuma shifted over him, adjusting himself then set to a steady rhythm, thrusting himself down onto Kanazawa's member.

Honestly, Kanazawa had no clue when this had started, sometime during the concours of course but when exactly it because a regular thing was a complete mystery to him.

Azuma gnawed at his throat, Kanazawa leaning away from the boy a little to remind him that he needed to move his attentions elsewhere otherwise he'd end up marked and explaining that to students and the other teachers was getting difficult.

Azuma's hands had clawed into Kanazawa's arms as he rode him, panting up into the teacher's ear and thrusting his hips forwards into Kanazawa's stomach for that little extra friction.

It didn't make sense, not a lick of it, all time perfect student Azuma Yunoki getting his kicks fucking his teacher during his third period breaks? For some reason it really didn't add up.

Then again, it could have something to do with repression of hidden needs, after all, Kanazawa wouldn't want to jerk off in Yunoki's house, that was for damn sure. His crazy ass grandmother probably ruined every chance he had to…

A sharp bite on his ear brought Kanazawa back to the present as Yunoki gripped handfuls of his hair and looked him in the eye.

"focus, we only have--" Yunoki broke off his statement to moan, head tossed back and his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

"tw-twenty minutes, I know." Kanazawa panted and lifted his hips up into the boy. Yunoki let loose another moan and pulled at Kanazawa's hair roughly. Kanazawa groaned, eyes closing as he leaned forward as far as he could into the boy, licking and kissing at the flutist's neck and earning soft appreciative noises that sounded so gruff and different from the way the teen usually acted.

He was usually so calm and nice and composed. In a way, it felt thrilling to know that Yunoki had this other side of him, in another it felt like the boy was lying to everyone by pretending to be the sweet nice guy he always acted like.

Because, aside from the semantics of him actually _tasting _good, Yunoki wasn't sweet by any means, and he certainly wasn't nice, the boy didn't even say _please_.

Kanazawa muffled a cry in the boy's neck, Azuma rolling his hips in seductive circles. He wasn't sweet, and he wasn't nice, and he demanded. And it was _so _easy to not feel guilty doing this with him.

Then, with a sharp nip at Kanazawa's chin, Azuma groaned loudly, back arching beautifully and he came, splattering against Kanazawa's lower stomach. Kanazawa felt like screaming when the boy got tighter around him, but managed not to, more out of fear of being caught than any real desire to stifle himself, lifting up into the boy's grinding hips.

Kanazawa came with a shudder, soft and restrained but it washed over him like a riptide, every particle in his body screaming with his release.

There was a moment of silence, in that sacred moment, only the sound of their breathing filling the room. Yunoki's hands were still tight in his hair and Kanazawa's head was still bowed forwards into the boy's shoulder and this stagnant sort of feeling of pure stillness was actually kind of nice.

Then Yunoki took a deep breath, as if he'd suddenly gotten uncomfortable, which was entirely possible as um… he hadn't _moved_, that has issues in and of itself considering they'd just been having _sex,_ and his hands unwound from around Kanazawa and he leaned back, not stepping off, just putting a little space between them.

Kanazawa looked up at him and met violet eyes only to break away from them right after.

Awk-waaaard….

"I have classes." Yunoki stated, finally tucking a strand of loose hair back behind his ear and pulling away completely, leaving Kanazawa somewhat cold, not entirely the result of the physical but a bit of emotional goo was leaking out there too.

"um, yeah. Likewise." Kanazawa stated and Yunoki leaned down, untying his arms from behind the chair and Kanazawa sat forwards, rubbing his wrists a little as the flutist quickly gathered his clothing from the somewhat neat pile of clothing on the floor. Kanazawa didn't take as long as Yunoki hadn't exactly been patient enough to completely remove his clothes and simply removed what he'd had to, and grabbed his tie off the chalkboard. Yunoki was a speed demon however and it wasn't but thirty seconds before he was carefully retying his tie and brushing his hair, honestly, with the exception of the actual smell of sex on him, which would later be rectified with whatever lame brand of perfume some fawning adoring girl had given him, you couldn't even tell what had just occurred. Kanazawa sighed and sat back in his seat and watched Yunoki grab his things.

"same time tomorrow?" the music student asked and Kanazawa smiled a little, lighting a cigarette.

"nope." he stated and Yunoki turned.

"what?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"I've got a dentist appointment, there's going to be a substitute teacher and everything." Kanazawa stated and Yunoki scoffed.

"ridiculous, your teeth are perfect." he declared and Kanazawa shrugged.

"thanks for the flattery but it' doctor ordered based on my smoking." he stated and Yunoki leaned over the desk, snatching the cigarette from his lips.

"it'll kill you one day." Yunoki stated casually and Kanazawa chuckled.

"so I've been told." Kanazawa smirked and Yunoki dropped the cigarette, crushing it under one foot.

"then I'll see you Thursday." he stated and Kanazawa nodded, putting his feet up on his desk.

"sure, we'll see." he stated and Yunoki cast one last look back at him then left. Kanazawa then sighed and scratched at the stubble on his face before standing and walking across the room to dig through his own bag of 'don't get caught' tricks.

Maybe he'd let this continue, and then maybe he wouldn't.

After all, it was a known fact that the person in the submissive role was the one with all the power.

End.

And no, I don't know why or how I wrote this or thought it was worth anything.

Feel free to throw bricks.


End file.
